I love you too
by thebrave918
Summary: I confessed my love, and life is getting good. But their are still a few bugs to work out. SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

well here you go for all my fans!

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

_3 years before..._

_we were in our my bed with our clothes off and we just did you know. "Kairi, I love you"_

Present time. 3 years later

"Happy birthday Sora!" My friends shouted as I walked through the door. "whoa!" I said really happily. Then Kairi ran up to me and kissed me. I couldn't believe it, I'm already 20 years old. Then I walked over to the table and sat down next to my wife to be... Kairi. I asked her to marry me 8 months ago.

"ohh mom, that cake was awesome!" I said to her laying back in my chair. Then I fell backwards and landed on my back. "uhh Sora how many times have I told you not to lean back in your chair" My mom said coming over to help me up. "so you wanna do anything before we open up the presents birthday boy" Roxas said to annoy me.

I punched him in the arm brotherly. "Ummmmmm, how bout' we just open my presents" I said. "alright this is from me and Roxas" Namine said handing me a rectangular shaped thing with wrapping around it. I tore the wrapping off to reveal High School Musical on DVD. "Ohhhhhh thanks bro!" I said running over and hugging Roxas and Namine. "ohhh...k...can't...BREATHE! Roxas aaid. Then I let go of them. "alright this is from you mom and I" my dad said handing me a small box. Then I opened it to reveal a new king mickey necklace. "Thank you!" I said running over and hugging and kissing them.

Then I opened a buch of other presents from my other friends. Wakka got me a blitzball, Selphie got me a jump rope, Tidus got me some weird pole, and other things. Then Kairi waited to give me my last present. I got another small box. I opened it up to reveal a heart shaped keychain to put on my keyblade. On one half of the heart it said Kairi, and on the other half it said Sora. "the guy I bought it from says it has magical powers" Kairi said.

"what it does is when two people love eachother the heart will stay together, and if they are feeling that they don't belong the heart will break in half" Kairi said again.

"that sound so cool" I said. Then I made the Keyblade appear and I took the Mickey Mouse keychain off, and put the heart keychain on. "thank you so much Kairi" I said kissing her. "uhhh, were still here" Roxas said. Then we pulled away and blushed.

"hey dude, in two weeks it is valentines day, or should I say your wedding day" Riku said to me while I was next to him on the couch. "ohh and dude I am so sorry for what happened between Kairi and you, it was all my fault, I never should have kissed her" Riku said punching himself in the head. "it's okay you've only apoligized 42 times!" I said. "yeah I know I just feel so guilty" Riku replied. "it's okay" I replied. Then Riku got up and walked away. Then his spot got replaced by Kairi.

We were making out, along with Namine and Roxas on the other couch in the living room. "alright we should stop before Mom and Dad come home" "you know how they feel about us making out in the living room" I said. Then Namine pulled away from Roxas, I pulled away from Kairi, Tidus pulled away from Selphie, and Wakka pulled away from some Jamacin girl. Then they all got up and headed for the door. I gave one last kiss to Kairi before they all took off.

"what a great night" I said pulling the covers up and falling asleep.

**I tried making this lengthy, so R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: I do

Chapter 2: I do

I was suiting up in my tux. Roxas was in the bathroom suting up in his tux. "oww!" I said as I accidentaly poked my self with the rose pin I was putting on my tux. I couldn't believe it, I am getting married today to Kairi. Everything seemed good about today.

"Sora, my man!" "you are getting married today!" Roxas said fixing the bow on his tux. "ya I know" I said back. "you look nervous" Roxas said. "well you would be too if you were gettin' married" I said. "right right" He said. Then I looked at my watch. It was only 2:30, 1 hour until my wedding.

_At Kairi's house..._

"Ohhhhh Kairi! You look sooooooo beautiful!" Namine said blushing and little anime hearts floating around her face. "thanks" Kairi said. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with flowers on it. Sora didn't want her to wear one of those face covers because he loved her little face.

_Back to me_

"Yo dude! The limo is here mon!" Wakka shouted from outside. "I'll be right out!" I shouted back. I took one look in the mirror, to make sure I looked okay and ran out the door to the limo.

"Roxas, could you stop chugging down the soda!" Riku said slapping him in the arm. "BUUUURRRRRPPPP!" Roxas burped. "awww, mon, that is just rancid!" Wakka shouted at him. "sorry" Roxas said looking embarassed. "we have arrived at the church hall gentlemen" The choufer said.

I got out of the limo, while the choufer was holding the door open for Wakka, Riku, Roxas and Tidus. Then I went up the steps and stopped at the door of the church. I took a deep breath in and let it out. Then Riku came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "it's gonna be alright you will be fine, just remeber I do" Riku said to me. Then we both laughed and I opened up the door.

The Church was huge! I couldn't believe how big it was. "dude! this is where your wedding is!" Roxas said as his voice echoed through the church. "I guess we are the first ones here" Riku said walking through the isles of benchs. The church hall was empty. "so uhh, what are we gonna do, there is about 20 minutes until the people start arriving" Roxas asked.

"alright your turn Riku" I said. We were playing Monopoly. Then Riku rolled the dice. "alright 4... yes!" Riku said. "I finally landed on boardwalk!" Riku said again. "aww man" We all said as we dropped our heads anime style.

_Then the girls arrived, I stopped playing then everyone arrived!_

"alright, alright everybody quite down!" The priest said. Then I walked up the Aisle with my two best men Riku and Roxas. Then I arrived in front of the priest. I waited. Then Kairi came walking down the Aisle. My jaw dropped, I just can't believe I am marrying the prettiest girl in the world.

"we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony" "Now do you Kairi, take this man to be your lawflly wedded husband, in better or or worse, in sickness and health?" The Priest said. "I do" Kairi said. "and do you Sora, take this woman to be your lawflly wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in heatlh?" The Priest asked me. "I do" I replied. "Then in the powers vested in me, I pronounce these two husband and wife" "you may now kiss the bride" The Priest said. Then Kairi and I kissed...

It was the most magical day of my life...

**Next chapter it's Honeymoon time!**


End file.
